missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis Ascending/Transcript
This is a transcript for the nineteenth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA/GARDEN - DAY' Telemachus and his friend Acrisios are hiding behind a wall, spying on Penelope as she works on her tapestry. Telemachus: (giggling) Heheha. Acrisios: (laughing) Hmmmhehahhah.... Penelope: (humming a melody) Hmm...hehahmm...heha...hmm.... The two friends give each other a knowing nod, smiling cheekily at each other as if they are about to do something mischievous. Telemachus: (giggling) Hehe. Acrisios: (laughing) Heheh hehe... Penelope carries on working. All of a sudden, she hears a roar behind her: Telemachus: (changed his voice) RAAAAAAAAAAA... Penelope: (frightened sigh) Huh? Telemachus: (changed voice) I am the faceless warrior... RAAAAAAAAAAA... The camera moves back to reveal a gloomy-looking character dressed in a long black robe; it is unrecognizable beneath its warrior's helmet. The figure is walking forward threateningly, with its arms raised. (It is, in fact, Telemachus, sitting up on his friend's shoulders). But Penelope does not even flinch - she does not even look up from her tapestry as she says: Penelope: (very calmly) Oh, there you are, honey. Could you bring me that blue yarn from the wooden chest? The "faceless warrior" keeps his arms raised for a beat then lowers them. The robe opens to reveal Acrisios, looking spaced. Telemachus: (disappointed sigh) Eh-hah.... Acrisios: (spaced) How did she know it was US?! Telemachus takes off his helmet. Telemachus: (spaced) I don't know! She's just a genius! Penelope: (laugh sigh) He-hmhm. On Penelope's tapestry, we see a city (Atlantis), where we can make out a stone tower surmounted by a luminous "globe". CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' FADE IN to the ship, sailing over a calm sea among an archipelago of small islands and rocky islets. (N.B.: The sail is not completely unfurled: we must be able to see the prow from the rear deck). Most of the Companions are sitting on the deck, having a picnic. Zephyr is sitting on the ship's rail, eating a fish, with his back to the sea. Diomedes, Nisa, Titan & Ulysses: (eating sounds) Schmmtsch...hemm...chewchew... Zephyr: (eating sound) Schmmtsch...hemm...chew... The only one who is not eating is DATES, who is up at the helm, and PHILO who leans against the rail. Perched up on the prow, the Owl is busy pecking at a date branch: it pulls a date off, chews on it for a while then spits out the stone! Owl: (gaily spitting out the date stone) Hoh...Phwitt... (trying to hit it hoots) Huherrgh... The Owl lets the stone fall down slightly then strikes it with its wing, as if playing tennis. The stone goes shooting off into the water. Up at the helm, Dates frowns as he watches the Owl congratulating itself: it has rolled its wings inwards into "fists" and is "pummeling" the air in a show of triumph. Dates: (seriously) Hey! Quit fooling around, birdie! You're supposed to be looking out for rocks! Up at the prow, the Owl jumps. It then turns to face Dates, pointing to the water with its wings, as if to say that the only reason it is playing is because it has seen that there is no danger up ahead: Owl: (offended by Dates' remark hoots) Huu..hohoh...huuhuu huuuuh! We see that the Owl is telling the truth, that the coast is, indeed, clear. Dates: (delighted sigh) Heh-hmmm.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'INSERT - EXT. SEA - DAY' A short distance away from the ship, two heads pop up on the crest of a wave. They belong to Poseidon and his servant Proteus. They look at the ship for a second or two. Poseidon: (authoritatively) It's time, Proteus. They're all yours. But only because I'm not allowed to deal with Ulysses myself. Go, and follow my instructions exactly! Proteus nods his head then they both dive back down under the water. Proteus: (affirmative growl) Hurrrghhh-heah. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' The Owl is standing tall as it chews on three date stones (there are three bulges in its cheeks). It spits the stones out, one by one, through the air. With its wing, it gives a backhand shot, then a drive, then another backhand! Owl: (spitting) Phwitt-Phwitt-Phwitt. (hitting efforts) Huh-huh-huh. The stones sink to the sea ground where PROTEUS is already waiting. Proteus: (attentive groan) Hehm heh. Then, with her wings clenched together like hands, above her head, she starts hopping on the spot and turning round in a circle, thanking a fictitious, cheering audience as she goes. Owl: (grateful hoots) Huuh huuh... As the Owl completes its first revolution, we see that, up ahead of the boat, the way is clear, as far as the eye can see. After one revolution, the Owl is facing the sea. By now, we can clearly see a large, dark rock, emerging just above the water's surface, about 10 meters away from the ship's stem! The Owl freezes as it spots the rock. Owl: (cont'd, surprised) Huoorrrghh? It spins round to face Dates and starts wildly flapping its wings and squawking, trying to warn him. Owl: (cont'd, terrified) Huu-Huu-Brubruu... Dates sees what the Owl is up to: Dates: (wondering) Heh? What's up?! (straining efforts) Uuuaarrrrgh! He reacts immediately, pushing the helm with all his might, making the ship yaw suddenly. On the deck, the Companions are taken by surprise, losing hold of their bowls or falling over. Diomedes, Nisa, Titan, Ulysses & Philo: (O.S., scared screaming) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Zephyr loses balance and falls backwards. He thrashes his arms about for a beat, trying to regain balance: Zephyr: (screaming and falling) AAAHHH... But he ends up falling backwards, over the rail. We hear a big splash, O/S. (SFX: SPLASH!). Nisa: (worried) Where's Zephyr? CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'INSERT - EXT. SEA - DAY' In the water, the "rock" that caused all the panic in the first place stars moving. It turns out to be Proteus' back! Proteus contemplates the ship for a second then disappears back into the water before anyone has a chance to notice him. Proteus: (devious laugh) Heh-heh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP - DAY' The sail has been dropped and the Companions are up against the rail, searching for Zephyr in the water. Diomedes, Nisa, Titan, Ulysses, Philo & Dates: (calling, all together) ZZZEEEEEEPPPHHHHYYYYRRRR.... Poseidon: (amused growl) Hhhmm... Diomedes: (incredulously) Ah. Where in Zeus' name has that lad gotten to?! Zephyr is nowhere to be seen in the water! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. SEA/ISLET - DAY' WIDE ANGLE SHOT: Diomedes and Nisa are scanning the water from up on the ship. Nisa, Titan, Ulysses & Dates: (calling) ZEEEEEEEEEEPHYYYR... Poseidon: (evil chuckle) Hehe! Diomedes: (calling) Where AAAARE you? Ulysses and Titan have dived into the water. They come briefly back up to the surface for breath, then dive back down again. The Owl, meanwhile, is fluttering above the water, with its eyes peeled. The camera pulls back then reverses its angle: we see that the Companions are being observed by Poseidon from behind a cluster of large rocks, on an islet. Poseidon turns towards the islet beach with a cruel smile on his face. On the beach, we see Proteus, finishing tying up Zephyr (the latter has already been gagged). Zephyr: (trying to scream, in vain) Mmmmm-Mmmmm... Poseidon: (sardonically) Perfect! We'll let them search for a few hours, then YOU take over. Shot of the sun, high in the sky. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. SEA/BOAT - DAY' By now, the sun is low on the horizon. PAN to show that the Companions on the ship's deck are looking very glum. The Owl is sitting a little way away from the others, looking very guilty. Ulysses: (thoughtfully) Hmmm... Owl: (apologizing hoots) Huh huh. The Companions are not taking any notice of it right now. Ulysses: (reassuring) Don't worry! Zephyr's a good swimmer and there wasn't any current. He's sure to be one of these islands, somewhere. He is interrupted by a cry: Zephyr: (O.S., voice in the distance) Hoh... Ulysses: (surprised) Heh? Zephyr: (O.S., calling) HOH-HOH! Diomedes, Titan, Dates & Philo: (surprised, as they turn) Heh? Huh? Zephyr: (O.S., calling) HOH! Nisa: (surprised sigh) Heh? The Companions glance at each other in surprise then run over to the ship's rail to see where the cry is coming from. A figure is waving to them from a wooded islet. It's Zephyr! Zephyr: (calling) HOH! HOH! Owl: (happy hoot) Huh! Titan: (surprised growls) Huorrgh....hoh... Diomedes: (surprised) Huho? Nisa: (flabbergasted) ZEPH!! YEAH! Hahah! Diomedes & Titan: (joyfully) HAHHAH! Nisa: (cheering) HUUURRAAAYY! They all jump for joy. Ulysses: (relieved laughter) Hahhaahha.... Philo: (O.S., joyfully) Zephyr, YEAH! The Owl looks on - from a mixture of joy and relief! Owl: (moved hoot) Huh. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. ISLET/BEACH - LATE AFTERNOON' The ship has run aground on the sandy beach. Dates is hugging Zephyr. Dates: (crying for joy) Thank heavens you're safe! Nisa: (giggling) Haha. Dates: (relieved) I was afraid you were a goner! Zephyr: (talking very fast, in a state of excitement) You'll never guess! The most amazing thing happened to me! The Companions look at him, intrigued. NIsa, Diomedes, Ulysses & Dates: (wondering reactions) Huoh? CUT TO POSEIDON on the hillside, watching them. Poseidon: (satisfied laugh) Huhmm!? Hehehe heh! CUT BACK TO same shot: now, the Companions are looking at Zephyr in astonishment. Diomedes: (incredulously, spaced) An underwater city? The poor boy's lost his mind! But Zephyr shakes his head, obviously very excited. Zephyr: (excited) No! I swear, it's the truth! It's down there, inside a huge air bubble. The old guy, who saved me lives inside. Ulysses & Dates: (wondering sighs) Hhmmm?! Zephyr: (excited) He gave me this,... Dates: (in disbelief) Hhmmm... Zephyr: (excited) ...so that I could find my way back again. Hah! Zephyr shows the Companions a small mother-of-pearl conch, in his hand. The Companions study the conch then exchange skeptical/incredulous glances. Diomedes, Titan, Dates & Nisa: (surprised reactions) Huah!? Ulysses & Dates: (puzzled, looking at each other) Hmm? Philo: (O.S., confused) Hoh? Zephyr: (excited) Watch this! You ain't seen nothin' yet! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. BEACH OF ISLET - LATE AFTERNOON' Zephyr walks over towards the water, holding the conch in his open hand. When he gets to within a few meters of the water, the conch starts shining. Suddenly, as if by magic, the water parts, cleft into two by an invisible force field. As Zephyr walks to the edge of the wet sand, the water retreats, pulling back about ten meters. The Companions can not believe their eyes. Diomedes, Nisa, Titan, Ulysses, Philo & Dates: (in disbelief) Huaaahhhh?! Diomedes: (impressed) Well, would YOU believe it! Zephyr: (excited) Cool, huh? Just then, the Owl in Nisa's arms wakes up. As it raises its head, it catches sight of Zephyr. Owl: (stupefied) Huh huh.... Nisa: (wondering) Hueh??? It flies up to him, its eyes welling with tears, and starts covering him in "kisses". Owl: (hooting with joy) HUU-HUU-HUUW.... (kissing Zephyr) Smiss, smiss, smiss smiss.... Zephyr: (surprised) Ohoow... Owl: (landing on the ground) Huuh-huuh. Zephyr: (O.S., starts coughing) Hueh-hueh-hueehhehh.... Nisa picks the Owl back up. Nisa: (calmly) Come on! You don't wanna smother the poor guy! As Nisa goes to pick up the Owl, her hand brushes against Zephyr, provoking a vision. Nisa: (cont'd, having her vision) Huuaahhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'INSERT/VISION' Nisa sees Zephyr's face suddenly morphing into that of Philo, then that of Proteus. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. BEACH OF ISLET - LATE AFTERNOON' Nisa shakes her head, incredulously. Nisa: (coming back to reality, disbelief) Hahhh??? But all she sees before her is Zephyr, smiling stupidly at her. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Zephyr turns to face Ulysses. Zephyr: (pretending to be excited) Ahh. There...There's more! On one building, I saw HUGE paintings of maps, dozens of them, there were! I-I searched for Ithaca, but I didn't really know, where to look. Just then, Philo speaks up: Philo: (pensively, excited) Hmm. It seems Zephyr has discovered the legendary city of Atlantis, which was swallowed up by the sea, courtesy of our dear friend Poseidon. The Companions listen carefully. Philo: (cont'd, dreamily, almost ecstatically) To think I could actually get to see ATLANTIS, and meet the only Atlantean left on earth...!! Zephyr: (excited) So? Shall we go, then?! Philo: (excited, convinced) You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Ulysses: (pensively, then smiling) Hmm...I hate to be a party pooper but, as much as I want to check out those maps, it's late. Better we go tomorrow. Disappointed moaning. Philo, Nisa, Dates, Diomedes & Titan: (disappointed sighs) Ohhoww..... The Owl, who is still looking suspiciously at Zephyr, reacts to Ulysses' words: it starts flapping its wings as if to say "No! Don't do it!". Owl: (panicking) Huuuh-huuh.... Pointing at Zephyr with the tip of her wing, she pulls a grimace, mimicking a nasty face. Owl: (cont'd, hooting forcefully) Huuurrrruuuh-huhuhuuuh.... (attacking Zephyr) Huuhuuh-huuh-hrrrrrrrrrhuuuhuhuuhh.... Next, it rushes at Zephyr and tries to rip the conch out of his hands. Zephyr: (resisting) Hey! What's wrong with you?! You're hurting me! Let go, you flapping feather duster! Owl: (aggressively) HUUH-HUUH..... (choking) HURK…. Dates has grabbed hold of it: Dates: (grabs the Owl) Huuuaaarghhh! (irritated) Don't you think you've done enough damage for ONE day?! But using both wings, the Owl points Zephyr out to Nisa, as if to say, "Can't you see??!" Owl: (O.S., stubbornly) HUHU-HUUH-HUH.... Zephyr smiles eerily at the Owl and his eyes start shining bright blue, his facial expression turning serious. CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. ISLET/ROCKS - DUSK' Shot of the Owl flying towards the ship. The Owl flies over the rocks that line part of the shoreline (some of these large, round rocks are bigger than a man). It is obvious that it is searching for something. Owl: (while flying) Huuh-huhuhu... The Owl catches sight of a cluster of large rocks. It flies up to it and starts prying about in among the dark nooks and crannies (the likes of which make for perfect hideouts). Owl: (cont'd, prying and searching) Huuuh-huhuhu...huhuuhuu... Having found nothing, the Owl walks/hops round one of the rocks and starts sniffing and prying about in another nook. The Owl is so busy searching that it does not notice a dark silhouette coming up from behind. The figure in question suddenly grabs hold of it and grips it tight. Owl: (cont'd, taken by surprise) HUUH-huh-huhuh....Hiuurk…!! The camera pulls back to reveal that the dark figure is none other than Zephyr. He brings the Owl up close to his face. Zephyr: (looking tough and threatening) So, you nosy little lice bag, is there something about me you don't like?! Owl: (scared hoot) Huh! Huuhuh huhuhu huuuhuuu.... Zephyr's face suddenly changes, morphing into that of Proteus for a split second. Proteus: (smiling sardonically) Noticed I'm not Zephyr, have you? Huh-heh! Owl: (frightened affirmation) Huuh-huuh-huh. Proteus: (deviously) Not a problem, as long as you keep your bothersome beak shut! Owl: (frightened) Huh-hum.... CUT TO: Act 2 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. BEACH/SEASIDE - DAY' The sun is high in the sky. CROSS FADE to the conch, shining in Proteus/Zephyr's hand. Ulysses, Titan, Philo and Proteus/Zephyr are in the water, within the perimeter of the conch's powers. Nisa: (O.S., calling) Ulysses! Nisa is on the dry sand, beside Dates and Diomedes. Nisa: (cont'd, disappointed) Ohoh. I'd give anything to come along, but I've gotta look for my owl! It's disappeared. Ulysses reassuringly places his hand on her shoulder. Ulysses: (smiling) Don't worry. We'll come back for all of you, as soon as we know the coast is clear. Zephyr: (feigning impatience) Okay, ready to go then?! Ulysses nods. Proteus/Zephyr starts making his way out to the open sea. Ulysses, Philo and Titan keep their eyes on the bubble walls. All around them, the water is still drawing back, opening up an expanding passageway. As they gradually move forward, the water walls curve around the "bubble". Philo: (impressed) Hohh-hah! Over on the shore, Nisa, Diomedes and Dates watch as the water covers the conch bubble completely. Nisa kicks the sand. Nisa: (furiously) Hah! That bird had better be lost for a good reason! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. SHIP'S HOLD - DAY' MCU of a pile of casks. One of the casks is twitching, making the whole pile shake dangerously. Owl: (O.S., stifled hoots) Hmmmm...hmmmmm...hmmm...hehummmhe hehehumm.... The camera dollies in towards the cask. Stifled cries are coming from the inside: they are coming from the Owl, who is obviously wriggling about, trying to get out. It is obvious from the outside of the cask that the Owl is banging on the sides of the cask alternately, with both wings, trying to knock it over. But there's nothing doing... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'INT. SEA BED - DAY' Ulysses and the Companions are walking along the sea bed behind Proteus/Zephyr, who is holding the conch. Philo: (impressed) Hohah!!! Titan: (impressed growl) Huueerrghhh! They are gazing in wonder at the environment around them, which consists of sand and seaweed beneath their feet, rocks of various sizes and, outside the bubble walls, fish that are attracted by the bubble's light. Philo: (amazed) What a spellbinding experience... A moment later PHILO accidentally touches through the air bubbles walls and touches the water, quickly he pulls his arm back. Philo: (cont'd, flabbergasted, excited reaction) Huh-Ohw! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. SEA BED/EXTERIOR OF ATLANTIS DOME - DAY' By now, Ulysses, the Companions and Proteus/Zephyr are walking right in the heart of a rocky formation. They are surrounded by huge blocks of stone covered in moss and seaweed, some of which look like old, tumble-down columns or buildings. Suddenly, as they walk round a huge rock, they find themselves on the edge of a vast depression (something like a large lunar crater). In the heart of the crater lies the sprawling city of Atlantis! The Companions stop in their tracks, completely spaced by the sight. Ulysses & Titan: (O.S., amazed/whispered voice) WOW!!! Philo: (O.S., flabbergasted) Ooohhhh..... In the middle of the city, a tower stands out higher than all the others. On the top of the tower, something is shining with a supernatural light (it is the tower that was depicted in Penelope's tapestry at the beginning of the episode). All around the city, the huge "force bubble" forms a kind of iridescent cloche, protecting it from the surrounding water. Zephyr/Proteus looks at the Companions with a satisfied smile on his face. Zephyr: (O.S., solemnly) Welcome to Atlantis! Proteus/Zephyr starts walking again, further towards the dome. The two "force bubbles" make a "Zap" sound and let out a small "crackle" of light as they merge into one. Philo: (excited and surprised) Hohohow..... Suddenly, a passageway opens up in the dome where the two bubbles have met. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'INT. ATLANTIS/INSIDE DOME - DAY' The group walks inside the dome. Shortly afterwards, the passageway closes behind it, in Proteus/Zephyr's wake. Proteus/Zephyr glances back over his shoulder and smiles with satisfaction at the sealed passageway. Zephyr: (pretending) If I remember rightly, the building with the maps is over...here... PhIlo: (looking around, impressed) Ohoh! Zephyr: (staggering) Oh-Woh... Proteus/Zephyr touches his forehead and leans on a rock. Ulysses: (anxiously) What's up, Zeph'? Zephyr: (pretending) Oh nothing...I'm just a bit tired, that's all...You three go ahead, I'll catch up with you. Ulysses: (sympathetically) It's all right. We can wait. Zephyr shakes his head. Zephyr: (pretending) NO, really. You go on. I'll catch up as soon as I feel better. Ulysses: (nodding) Okay. We'll wait for you at the map building... Ulysses, Titan and Philo start making their way down toward the city. As soon as they have disappeared behind a building, a satisfied smile creeps over Zephyr/Proteus' lips. And he starts morphing back into his natural state (that of Proteus). Proteus: (sardonically) Enjoy your last moments, Ulysses! Your bubble of life is about to burst! (evil laughter) Huhe-Heheheh! And he sets off again towards the dome border. Walking towards the beach again, surrounded by the air bubble. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. SHIP'S HOLD - DAY' The cask in which the Owl is imprisoned is reeling from side to side. The Owl gives a particularly hard nudge against the walls of the cask: Owl: (O.S., strained muffled hoot) Hmmmmrrrr....! At last, the cask topples, taking part of the pile with it. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. INSERT/BEACH - DAY' Nisa is with Diomedes and Dates, scanning the beach for the Owl. Suddenly, all three Companions jump as they hear the clatter of falling casks (SFX O/S: tumbling casks). Nisa & Dates: (surprised) Heh/Hoh???? They turn to look at the boat. Dates: (O.S., worried) My boat! Huh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. SHIP'S HOLD - DAY' Dates, Nisa and Diomedes discover the mess: the casks have been knocked over and the Owl is covered in dates and salt fish. The OWL lies on the ground, completely knocked out. Nisa: (upset) Ahh.... What are you up to, bird?! Thanks to you, I just missed out on a trip to Atlantis! Dates: (furiously) How dare you go nosing around in my barrels! The Owl looks up: Owl: (groggily/letting out a pitiful hoot) Huuu...huhuh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. ISLET BEACH - DAY' The Owl is imitating Zephyr/Proteus attacking it, grabbing hold of its own neck with both wings. Owl: (imitating hoots of terror) Huh huh huh hohw.... Nisa, Diomedes and Dates look at it in astonishment. Diomedes: (wondering) What is wrong with that bird? Nisa: (wondering) Oh! I've never seen it like this before! (to Dates) You sure your dates aren't rotten? Dates: (outraged) IMPOSSIBLE! Hah! On second thought, I'll bet that owl's just putting on an act to avoid a well-deserved chewing out! The Owl stops miming and looks at the Companions; it lets out a sigh of despair: Owl: (sighing) Uhe huh huh..... WIPE TO. 'SEQ. 23' 'ATLANTIS STREET - DAY' Ulysses, Titan and Philo are looking up at the tower with the Pearl of Atlantis on top. Titan: (intrigued) Hm, strange tower. Ulysses nods, equally intrigued. Philo, on the other hand, is busy studying the surrounding ruins. Philo: (impatiently) So where's that famous Last Atlantean, then? In the meantime, a strange character hiding on a terrace in the upstairs of a ruined building is observing them. It is PELEAS, the Last Atlantean. Peleas: (under his breath) Hmm...I wonder how they got here? As he speaks, he stamps on the spot, unsure of what to do. Peleas: (cont'd, under his breath, getting angry) Heh! Poseidon must have sent them along to taunt me. Well, we'll soon see about THAT! Peleas walks OUT. WIPE TO. 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. ISLET BEACH - DAY' The Owl is flying among the rocks on the sea front, peering into every nook and cranny. All of a sudden, behind a large rock, it comes across a form laid out on the sand. It's Zephyr (the real one), gagged, with his hands and feet tied together. He has been tied to an old washed-up tree trunk. (Zephyr has his back to the tree trunk. His wrists have been tied together; there is also another rope tied round his wrists and round the trunk.) Owl: (relieved hoots) Huuu-Huuh-huhuh.... The Owl rushes over to Zephyr and starts using its beak to undo the knots tying Zephyr to the tree trunk. (The knot is on the upper side of the trunk.) Zephyr starts pulling at the ties to help the Owl. Zephyr: (pleased to see the Owl) Hhmmmmm...hmmm...hmmm-hmm-hmm.... Tearing off bits of rope with its beak, the Owl starts making progress. Owl: (pecking) Huh-huh-huh-huh... But then, suddenly, a shadow looms over them: Owl: (cont'd, frightened) Huuuu-Huhuh! Poseidon: (jubilantly) Save your pecking, birdbrain! The fight's already over! HA-HA HAHAAA! Turning to look, the Owl and Zephyr see Poseidon standing there with Proteus, who has the conch in his hand. Poseidon: (cont'd, exulting) I can hardly wait till Athena discovers that her favorite little warrior, Ulysses, will be spending the rest of his days in sunny Atlantis! Proteus: (servilely) What should we do with them, master? Poseidon gestures with one of his tentacles. Poseidon: (generously) Whatever you like. Just make sure you get rid of that conch. I don't want it... Zephyr: (scared sigh) He-hmm... Poseidon: (generously) ... falling into the wrong hands! Hearing this, Zephyr and the Owl glance at each other and nod knowingly. Zephyr suddenly heaves, breaking in half the last piece of rope that was holding him to the trunk, and lunges at Proteus. Zephyr: (straining) Ohh-hmmm-hhrrrrrrrr-yeh...!!! Zephyr's feet are still tied together and he collapses on the sand. But Proteus is taken by surprise and he backs up and trips, toppling over backwards. Zephyr: (cont'd, straining) Hhhehooohhhyyyaaaheee! Proteus: (surprised) Oh?! Heh... As he falls back, Proteus lets go of the little conch and it falls down onto the sand, a short distance away. As quick as a flash, the Owl swoops down on the conch, catches it in its beak and flies off again before Proteus or Poseidon can even react. Owl: (jubilant hoot) Huuh huhuh! Poseidon: (stunned, enraged/to Proteus) Huh? RRRAAHHAAA! You clumsy lump of scales! Get that conch back! NOW! Proteus: (frightened growl) Hhhrrrmmm. Zephyr twists around on the sand, with his hands and feet still tied together. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Philo is staring in wonder at the half-faded wall paintings on the outside of a building. The pictures depict scenes from Atlantis before the cataclysm (Egyptian-style paintings with writing underneath). Philo: (admiring) Wow! What a marvel! He does not see Peleas coming up behind him with a staff in his hand. Philo: (cont'd, absorbed) The Atlanteans were so full of spirit, so civilized! I can't wait to meet their last remaining citizen. By now, Peleas is standing right behind Philo; he lifts up his staff! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' ULYSSES and TITAN are in among the ruins. They scan the city. Ulysses: (wondering) Still no sign of the ocean maps, or of the last Atlantean. And Zephyr seems to be taking his time. I hope he's okay... He is cut short by a scream from Philo: Philo: (O.S., terrified, distantly) AAAAAAAAAHHH!! Ulysses: (surprised) Heh? Titan: (wondering growl) Uuueerrghh..... Philo: (O.S., terrified, distant) AAAHHHHHAAA!!! Ulysses and Titan look at each other in surprise. Ulysses: (urgently) Philo! Ulysses & Titan: (breathing efforts, running) Heheheh hueh heh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 26.1' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' PHILO is lying on the ground, all tied up and gagged. Philo: (muffled voice) Hoohhamm-hmmm... PELEAS is standing beside him, watching ULYSSES and TITAN through an opening in the wall. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' ULYSSES and TITAN are back in front of the wall painting. TITAN is scanning the surrounding ruins. Ulysses finds PHILO'S flute on the ground and he shows it to TITAN. Ulysses: (anxiously) Looks like he didn't leave of his own accord. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' ULYSSES is looking around gingerly for PHILO. Behind him, PELEAS is watching from behind a half-collapsed wall. Ulysses: (O.S., calling, pensively) PHIIIIIILOOO?....Ah! Peleas comes up with his staff and raises his arm. But Ulysses senses his presence just in time. He dips down to one side then does a spin, wheeling one of his legs round into Peleas' legs, sending the old man toppling backwards. Peleas: (attacking cry) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! ULYSSES points the staff at PELEAS, who is lying on the ground. Peleas: (cont'd, surprised) Heh. Ulysses: (angrily and ironically) That kind of behavior kills tourism, you know! Peleas: (sulky) Good! And you can tell that slimy old Poseidon that if he wants a fight, I'm ready for him! Ehm-ehm. Realizing that he doesn't stand a chance against Ulysses, Peleas decides to make a run for it: he scuttles away on all fours. Peleas: (cont'd, playing mischievous) But you'll never catch me! (sing song) Na na na nananaaa... Two meters down the line, he bangs into a huge pairs of legs: Titan's. Titan: (low growl) Hhhrrrmmm... Peleas: (flabbergasted) Whoops! He stops, taken aback, then is lifted off the ground. Titan brings the Atlantean up to his face and studies him with an intrigued look on his face. Peleas: (cont'd, being lifted up) Uuhhmm... Titan: (skeptical growl) This, Atlantean? Hhmm... Peleas: (struggling) Ehh-Ekk-Ekk... Peleas thrashes his arms around, trying to pull punches at Titan, but his arms are too short. Ulysses: (ironically) This can't be the Atlantean. Zephyr said he was a friendly old man! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. ISLET BEACH - DAY' FADE IN to Diomedes, who is repairing the casks; Nisa and Dates are helping, sitting next to him. Suddenly, they turn round as they hear a cry: Owl: (panicking hoot) Huuhuh hu..... The Owl goes zooming right under Nisa's nose. Nisa: (surprised sigh) Heh? What is with YOU again?! The panicked Owl is flying at top speed towards them, chased by ZEPHYR (who is, of course, actually Proteus). Zephyr: (O.S., pretending/accusatory) Come back here, you thieving sack of feathers! As soon as he catches up with the Companions, PROTEUS/ZEPHYR stops, out of breath, and points accusingly at the Owl. Meanwhile, the latter has gone and perched up at the top of the mast, with the conch still in its beak. Zephyr: (cont'd, pretending, to Nisa) Your bird's gone berserk! I was on my way to fetch you, but, as soon as it spotted me, it dive-bombed me and ripped the conch right out of my paws! Nisa: (wondering, not convinced) Hmmm. But the Owl points the tip of its wing at PROTEUS/ZEPHYR, as if to say, "It's him! It's him!". It starts grimacing again and puts its wings up above its head, imitating two threatening hands. Then it points at Proteus/Philo again: "It's him! It's him!".. Owl: (panicking) Huuhuuu...huhuhu...Gruuuu! Huuuu! Nisa: (trying to calm the Owl down) I've no idea what you're squawking about! (lowered, frustrated voice) Now just step down, real cool, and tell me what's buggin' you! But the Owl, who is still perched on top of the mast, shakes its head wildly. Owl: (begging Nisa) Huu-uuh, huuuh, huu-uh.... PROTEUS/ZEPHYR gives the Owl an evil look and his eyes shine blue. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Ulysses and Titan have come across Philo, who has been tied up by Peleas. Ulysses is busy untying his Companion. Philo: (accusatory) He jumped on me! He's nothing but a big old bully and a brute! Titan is still clutching Peleas by his collar. Peleas now folds his arms, not even trying to put up a fight. Philo: (cont'd, talking very fast) AND, he accused me of being one of Poseidon's henchmen,... Philo taps his temple with his finger as if to say "The guy's completely crazy!". Philo: (cont'd, tipping his forehead) ... I ask you! Peleas takes offense: Peleas: (feeling offended) Hah! How dare you say that about Peleas, the King of Atlantis! Titan: (surprised growl) Uuurrrghhh.... Peleas: (upset) Ooh, you landlubbers are an unruly bunch! Ulysses: (tactfully) All right, everybody CALM DOWN. There's some kind of misunderstanding here. (calmly, to Peleas) What makes you think we're working for Poseidon? Peleas: (not taken in) 'Cause NOBODY gets in here without that eight-legged mollusk's help! The Companions look at each other, spaced. Ulysses: (pulling a face) Oh-oh... Philo: (flabbergasted) Huh? Ulysses: (realizing) I've got a BAD feeling! ON PELEAS who looks at ULYSSES with disbelief. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'ATLANTIS/INSIDE DOME - DAY' Ulysses, Titan, Philo and Peleas are on the edge of the city, where they had left Proteus/Zephyr to take a rest. Of course, as expected, he is nowhere to be seen. Titan pushes against the dome wall with all his might but it refuses to budge. He punches at it angrily. Titan: (pushing efforts) Uuuhu...Uuuurrrghhh....UUUUUURAAAA-AAA!! Philo is sitting down, shattered. Meanwhile, Ulysses is turning round and round, like a lion in a cage. Ulysses: (madly) We walked right into the trap! Peleas gives them a sympathetic look. Peleas: (trying to comfort) I feel so sorry for you! I mean, as an Atlantean, I'm immortal, but you poor things are going to die of hunger and thirst. Philo looks daggers at Peleas. Philo: (annoyed, pensively) Heh? Hmmm... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. ISLET/SHIP - DAY' Nisa is up on the deck with Dates and Diomedes. Nisa: (reassuring, to Owl) He's gone, I promise! Now come down and tell me why you're getting your feathers in such a ruffle! (promising) Nobody's gonna hurt you! The Owl comes down from its perch. Owl: (trusting) Huu-huhu-huu... However, as soon as it is within reach, Dates reaches out and tries to catch it. Dates: (greedily) Give me that CONCH! Taken by surprise, the Owl lets go of the conch. Nisa: (taken by surprise) Heh?....Ooow! Owl: (afraid) Huuh-huhuu-huh.... The coveted shell bounces off the deck. Diomedes and Dates immediately dive at it, trying to get to the shell before the Owl. Dates & Diomedes: (fighting efforts) Hueh heh hoh.... Nisa stands there spaced, not budging an inch. Nisa: Is this for real?! - Heh? PROTEUS/ZEPHYR joins in the fight, diving towards the conch: Zephyr: (breathing efforts, as he comes running) Heheh hueh heh..... A short scrum ensues on the deck as hands and wings scramble to pick up the conch. But it escapes them and goes zigzagging across the deck. Owl: (excited hoots) Huh-huuhuuh-huh-huuuh.... Diomedes: (triumphantally) Got it! (fighting efforts) Heheh hueh heh..... Dates: (fighting efforts) Heheh hueh heh..... Zephyr: (fighting efforts) Deheh eh hueh..... The conch goes whisking off again, bouncing off the ship's rail towards Nisa, who is still standing stock still, completely spaced by the whole thing. Nisa: (wondering) Heh? But the Owl gets to it first and manages to snap it up with its beak. Owl: (excited hoots) Huh-huu-uh.... It tries to fly off with the shell but PROTEUS/ZEPHYR is already back on his feet, jumping at the Owl to stop it from getting away. Dates, Diomedes & Zephyr: (breathing efforts, running) Heh hueh heh heh.... Owl: (excited hoots) Huh-huuhuuh-huh-huuuh.... Dates, Diomedes & Zephyr: (breathing & fighting efforts, running) Heh hueh heh heh.... Dates & Diomedes: (catching efforts) Doa do duah...heh.... Lunging at the Owl, PROTEUS/ZEPHYR manages to catch it. However, unable to stop in time, he goes crashing into Nisa and they both topple overboard, taking the Owl with them. Nisa, Owl & Zephyr: (falling overboard) Ehhhh-UuuuuhhhhhAaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Diomedes gets back on his feet and runs over to the ship's rail to see where they have got to. But down below, the water is already closing in over the "air bubble" created by the conch. Nisa: (sinking under water) Ahh...Aaaah...aaahhhhhh..... Zephyr: (sinking under water) Da..yah...ehh..uuuuahhhhh! Owl: (scared hoots) Huh-huuhuuh-huh-huuuh.... DATES gives DIOMEDES a worried look. Diomedes & Dates: (wondering sighs) Hmm?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 33' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Peleas and Ulysses are talking. Ulysses: (curiously) Why did Poseidon destroy your city and imprison you here? Deep in thought, Peleas adopts a faraway look: Peleas: (sadly) He was jealous that we Atlanteans were far more advanced than he was. (beat, reminiscently) In its heyday, Atlantis was the most beautiful city on Earth... The image goes hazy: CUT TO: 'SEQ. 34' 'FLASHBACK' Still images relating scenes from the past fade into each other, one after the other, while Peleas tells his story in voice over mode. View of sunny Atlantis, in the open air. (N.B.: the tower topped with the Pearl of Atlantis did not exist at this time). Peleas: (V.O., telling) We were as wise as the Gods. Only, Poseidon didn't take kindly to such competition. Poseidon is looming up above the sea, trident in hand, opposite Peleas, who is standing on a tall rock, holding the Pearl of Atlantis. Peleas: (V.O., cont'd, telling) So, when he realized that I was not willing to step down, he got so mad, he triggered the apocalypse. Image of the "Atlantis apocalypse": the ground is heaved upward and towers collapse as the city is flooded by the waves. It's panic all round for the Atlanteans. Peleas: (V.O., cont'd, telling) As a result, we decided to ascend to the stars, where we could live in peace. Atlantis is almost swallowed up by now; only a few towers can still be seen above the water's surface, as the sea continues to close in over it. Peleas and other Atlanteans have found refuge on various islets. Peleas is holding the Pearl of Atlantis up high. The Pearl is shooting rays of light out onto several Atlanteans. (Various different phases can be seen: in one, an Atlantean citizen's body is lit up after being touched by one of the rays; in another phase, another Atlantean has "turned into" a luminous oval shape; thirdly, one such luminous oval is rising up into the air, while others are shooting off into the star-spangled sky, leaving a starry trail behind them). Peleas: (V.O., cont'd, telling) To seek revenge for what I had done, Poseidon took me prisoner. The image goes hazy again. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 35' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Peleas looks over at the tower with its luminous globe. Peleas: (sadly) And stole my Pearl of Atlantis. (explaining) Inside that beautiful Pearl lies the power of the Atlanteans. It is my only hope of breaking out of this confounded dome and finding my people again. Ulysses looks at the globe too. Ulysses: (understanding) So that's the Pearl of Atlantis, up at the top of that tower? Peleas nods. However, he suddenly gets suspicious. Peleas: (paranoid) What do you want to know that for, anyway? What's it to YOU? Titan and Ulysses look at each other. ZIP PAN: 'SEQ. 36' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Ulysses, Titan, Philo and Peleas are standing at the bottom of the tower, looking up at the bright light shining forth from the Pearl of Atlantis. The top of the tower is quite obviously inaccessible. Peleas: (proud of himself) I've tried to climb up it about three million, two hundred and forty-five thousand times...in vain. (then revengefully) But, I'm willing to try again! The Companions look at each other. Philo takes his head in his hands. Philo: (desperately) Talk about reaching for the stars! It's HOPELESS! Ulysses: (getting annoyed) Hah. That's typical Poseidon sport - stopping people from getting back home! Titan: (annoyed groan) Uuuaarghh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 37' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' MCU on the dome: with a flash of light and sound FX, a passageway merges into the dome and Nisa, the Owl and PROTEUS/ZEPHYR come shooting/rolling through it. Nisa is the first to get back on her feet, with her arms stretched upwards and the conch in her hand. Nisa: (exulting) Hah! I've got it! But PROTEUS/ZEPHYR promptly rips the conch from her! Zephyr: (icyly) Nnnyeee....No you haven't! Nisa: (surprised) Heh? And he starts running off towards the still-open passageway (they were not far enough away for it to close up again behind them). And there, before Nisa's gaping eyes, PROTEUS/ZEPHYR morphs back to his real self. Proteus: (growling laugh) Hehheh... Nisa: (in disbelief, afraid) Who are YOU?!! He just gives a little wave goodbye and steps back, causing the passageway in the dome to close up again with a "Zapping" sound. Proteus: (growling sigh) Hehh... Nisa turns to the Owl: Nisa: (wondering, to the Owl) Hah....D'you see that?! He just... The Owl looks furious, as if to say: "Talk about obtuse! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour!" Owl: (piqued) Huuuh huuuh....huhuhhu huuhuu huh!..... (flying off) Huuuhuuhh huhuhu.... She turns tail and toddles off. CU of Nisa's flabbergasted expression. CROSS DISSOLVE. 'SEQ. 38' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Same shot except that now, Nisa looks desperate. Nisa: (desperately) We've just been had by one of Poseidon's morphing monsters! She is now with Ulysses, Titan, Philo and Peleas; they are listening to what she has to say. Nisa: (cont'd, desperately) It's all my fault! I KNEW there was something fishy going on all along but I didn't pick up on what the Owl was trying to tell me. Ulysses: (excited) What?! You mean the Owl's here too? Nisa nods sheepishly, close to tears. Nisa: (confused) Hm? But Ulysses bursts out laughing: Ulysses: (relieved) HAHAHO! WAY TO GO! Philo understands why Ulysses is so happy and he starts jumping up and down on the spot. Philo: (joyfully) We're out of here! Hahaha-hah hahaha-hah..... Peleas, on the other hand, does not know why they are so relieved and he looks quite alarmed: Peleas: (to Ulysses) I really don't see how a bird could help us.....oh hohoho.... (suddenly realizing) Yippee! WE'RE SAVED, AT LAST! (turning, more and more distant) Oho Yippeee...oho Yippeee...ohoho Yippeee.... Nisa hasn't yet cottoned on either (which is quite understandable, considering she has only just arrived on the scene), and she gives Ulysses a stunned look. Nisa: (wondering) Really??? Ulysses: (explaining to Nisa) As soon as we find the Owl, you'll find out what this is all about. Nisa: (confused) Hm. WIPE TO. 'SEQ. 39' 'SEA BED - DAY' FADE IN to Poseidon's hand, holding the little conch. He crushes it. Poseidon: (roaring with rage) Huorrghh... I can't believe you let that bird in, you stupid small fry! Thanks to you, they can now get to the Pearl of Atlantis, with ease! Proteus: (stuttering) Oh. Do you want me to go back? Poseidon: (annoyed) Certainly not! You've messed up enough as it is! I'll take care of this, myself! Proteus: (unsure) Hmm. Poseidon snaps his finger and turns Proteus into a gross, slimy fish with a huge sucker mouth. Proteus: (cont'd, gargling growl, while morphing) Auuurrghh...eerrghhhmmm. Proteus pulls a dumb face. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 40' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' FADE IN to the Owl, looking sulky, with its back turned to the camera and its wings folded/crossed. Nisa: (regretfully) I told you, I'm sorry... I was wrong, OK?! Even I make mistakes! The camera pulls back to reveal Nisa and the rest of the Companions, at the foot of a wall upon which the Owl is perched. Peleas frowns, outraged. Peleas: (outraged) Hah! In my day, Owls did as they were told! Philo puts both his hands together to beseech the old man to be quiet. Philo: (beseeching) Ssshhhhh! Peleas looks daggers at Philo. Ulysses looks at the Owl, amused, then pretends to wax seriously: Ulysses: (solemnly, to the Owl) Nisa's right. We should have listened to YOU. Philo and Titan look over at Ulysses, astonished. But Ulysses beckons them to follow his example. Ulysses: (cont'd, solemnly, kneeling down) On behalf of all the Companions, I offer you our most sincere apologies. Titan: (soft growl) Uuueerghh... Philo & Peleas: (impressed murmurs) Huoohhhmmmmm.... Ulysses: (waving to the others, to kneel down as well) Hmmm. The Owl purposefully does not react. It does, however, shoot a glance over its shoulder. Only to see that all the Companions are kneeling with their heads down, deep in contemplation. Owl: (almost calm again) Hohuhehoh.... Philo, Titan, Peleas, Nisa & Ulysses: (hum of contemplation) Hmmmm...hmmm...hmmm.... The Owl waits a beat then unfolds its wings. It swaggers down from its perch, looking proud and haughty, as if it were doing the Companions a big favor. Owl: (accepting the apology) Huh huuuh huh... Ulysses smiles and a look of relief comes over Nisa's face. Nisa: (relieved) Hehh....Hah! Ulysses: (relieved) Hehh?!.....Hahhahah.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 41' 'ATLANTIS/PYRAMID-SHAPED BUILDING - DAY' The Companions are up on a terrace, on the third floor of the pyramid-shaped, terraced building. Opposite the building stands the tower with the Pearl of Atlantis on top. Nisa is tying a sack-shaped scarf round the Owl's neck. Nisa: (explaining, to the Owl) All you have to do is stick the pearl in the bag and bring it back. Got that? The Owl gives her an offended look, as if to say "Please stop talking to me as if I were some kind of idiot!". The Owl pecks the scarf then flies up towards the tower. Owl: (flying) Huh huh huh huh huh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 42' 'ATLANTIS/UPPER SIDE OF DOME - DAY' Poseidon is watching the scene from the other side of the "dome", up above the Companions. Poseidon: (falsely conciliating) If it's my dome that's giving you grief, Ulysses, I'll do away with it for you! But just don't come crying to me when you and your friends start drowning... The God of the Seas comes up to the dome and lays his tentacles on it. The OWL is beside the Pearl now, and grabbing it with its wings. Poseidon: (cont'd, falsely innocent) I mean...hehe...it's not MY fault if you mortals can't breathe underwater! The dome starts shining and a crack appears where Poseidon had laid his tentacles. CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 43' 'ATLANTIS/TOWER - DAY' Up at the top of the tower, the Owl finishes wrapping up the Pearl of Atlantis in Nisa's makeshift fabric sack. (The Pearl is as big as the bird!) All of a sudden, a drop of water comes plopping down on the Owl's head. Owl: (surprised hoots) Huoh?!...Huh Huuuhuuh.... Nisa, Ulysses & Philo: (afraid) Ohhhh..... Next, it picks the fabric up in its beak and starts flapping its wings. But the Pearl is very heavy and it has to start flapping wildly in order control its flight. Owl: (straining) Huuu hoh huuuheeee.... Philo & Peleas: (joyfully) Ya...Yipp...hey.... Without changing direction, it looks up to see where the water is coming from. To its horror, it sees a crack appearing in the roof of the dome. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 44' 'ATLANTIS/PYRAMID-SHAPED BUILDING - DAY' The Companions are watching every one of the Owl's movements. It loses concentration for a split second and goes plummeting down, dragged down by the weight of the Pearl of Atlantis. NISA brings her hand up to her mouth. Nisa: (joyfully, then afraid) Yahaa...Thats my bir...eh...huh... The Owl drops with the weight of the pearl. Nisa: (cont'd, worried) Huh!? Titan: (scared growl) Uuuueeerrgghhh.... Owl: (straining like crazy) Uuuuhoh uuhhuuuh... A frown comes over Ulysses' face as he notices the network of cracks on the surface of the dome. Ulysses: (worried, to himself) Oh my! (aloud, to the others) SOMETHING'S UP WITH THE DOME! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 45' 'INSERT/INSIDE OF DOME - DAY' On the inside of the dome, the crack is growing bigger and bigger, and water is pouring in. Behind the dome, we can just about make out Poseidon, with a big smile on his face. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 46' 'ATLANTIS/PYRAMID-SHAPED BUILDING - DAY' The Owl (as seen from the building) starts flying erratically, flapping its wings wildly to try and slow its fall. As it does so, it drifts further and further away from the building where the Companions are waiting. Owl: (panicking) Huuh-huh huh! Ulysses: (scared sigh) Hueh.... Owl: (panicking) Huh-huuh huuh-huuh-huh.... Unable to counteract the impetus of the fall, it disappears behind a building a short distance away. Ulysses is still looking up at the dome. Seeing the water gushing in through the crack, he realizes what is going on. Ulysses: (horrified) FOR THE LOVE OF ATHENA!!! POSEIDON appears in the water, outside the dome and looks at the Companions. Poseidon: (soft growl) Hrrrmmmmm..... The Companions look up to see a meter-wide column of water rushing down towards them! Nisa, Peleas, Philo & Ulysses: (terrified) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Titan: (terrified growl) Uuuaaarrghhhhh..... The column of water splatters down onto the upper story. It runs down through the building and breaks up into a shower of water, which gushes down onto the lower story (SFX: water explosion). (N.B.: A "ton" of water falling from this height would produce a bomb-like effect). Ulysses and Titan jump out of the way just in time to avoid the ensuing gush of water. But Nisa, Philo and Peleas are not fast enough, and the water carries them away towards the lower part of the building. Nisa, Peleas & Philo: (terrified) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (distant gargling sound and coughing) Aaahh grruumm uheh uheh.... ahahaaa... ULYSSES and TITAN get back up on their feet. Titan: (strained growl) Uuuarrgh... Ulysses: (breathing efforts) Heh huheh.... (to Titan) You look after them. I'll take care of the Pearl. Titan: (jumping into the water, fighting mood) Huuuaaarghh..... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 47' 'INSERT/DOME - DAY' The network of cracks on the dome is spreading and water is rushing through new holes. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 48' 'ATLANTIS/ROOFTOPS - DAY' ULYSSES is running for his life, leaping across the rooftops to the spot where the OWL fell. Ulysses: (breathing efforts, running and jumping) Heh-heh, huehmp! Heh-heh, huah heh! POSEIDON is completely overwhelmed with joy. Poseidon: (triumphant laugh) Hehehe! Hahahaaahhh! As ULYSSES is running along, he spots a falling column of water, which looks as if it is about to come crashing down on the roof right in front of him. Ulysses clenches his teeth and starts running faster. Ulysses: (determined, to himself) Double or nothing! Ulysses gets a foothold on the next roof, runs across it and leaps over to the following rooftop. He lifts his foot off the roof just as the column of water comes crashing down onto it. Ulysses: (cont'd, jumping, running, breathing efforts) Heheheh....Uaahh! Heh-heh. Dua....Uuhhh, heeerrrghh...AAAHHHH! The building explodes under the force of the water "missile". Ulysses is thrown forward but he manages to go into a roll and land safe and sound on the next roof along. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 49' 'ATLANTIS/STREET - DAY' At the bottom of the building, Nisa and Peleas straighten back up, splashing around in the water and drenched from top to toe. Philo, however, is nowhere to be seen. As soon as Peleas manages to get back on his feet, he runs away. Peleas: (fearing loss) The pearl...my pearl! Nisa: (surprised) Heh?! (staggered) HEY! HANG ON! Just then, Philo's voice rings out: Philo: (theatrically) Heeelp! I'm done for! I'm drowning... ! UUUaaahhh....hheeeell.... Philo has landed in an old fountain, which has been filled up with water. He is thrashing his arms around with his eyes shut tight; he does not even realize that he is in only 50 centimeters of water! Titan's strong arm enters the field and pulls Philo OUT. Titan: (impatient growl) Uuuaarrgh hammm. (beat, to Philo) Quit it! Philo opens his eyes, a dumb expression on his face. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 50' 'INSERT/DOME - DAY' The system of cracks has spread down to the bottom of the dome by now. As a result, water is also starting to gush through at the bottom. It is rushing through the streets, knocking ruins over in its path. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 51' 'ATLANTIS/ROOFTOPS - DAY' Ulysses runs onto another roof and looks around briefly. Ulysses: (running, breathing efforts) Heh heh heh.... He catches sight of the Owl and the Pearl, up on the ledge of a destroyed building; the Owl is standing motionless, quite stunned. However, to get to them, Ulysses is going to have to jump across a street, which is already inundated with several meters of water. He decides to go for it. But a column of water that has crashed down a short distance away has brought down a fassade, creating a destructive wave that comes sweeping over the ledge, breaking it up in its wake. The Pearl and the Owl are swept away into the water down below. Ulysses: (cont'd, panicking) NOOOOO!! Ulysses unhesitatingly dives into the rushing water. Ulysses: (cont'd, jumping effort, breathing) Huah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 52' 'ATLANTIS/STREETS - DAY' Peleas is running as fast as his legs can carry him. Peleas: (breathing efforts, running) Hueh heh heh, heh heh! He comes up to a corner, runs round it but then suddenly stops short: a giant wave is surging towards him from the other end of the street. In a state of panic, Peleas does an about-turn. However, instead of heading back in the opposite direction, he runs into the building on the street corner (the two stories and the terrace roof of the building are still intact). The wave hits the building; some of the water rushes inside while the rest carries on flowing down the street, straight ahead. A scream rings out: VERTICAL PAN up the front of the building, following the water as it rises, and as it finally gushes forth through the skylight that leads to the terrace roof, like a geyser. Up on the top of the geyser is Peleas, thrashing his arms around helplessly. Peleas: (cont'd, panicking) AAHHH HELP!!! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 53' 'ATLANTIS/UNDERWATER - DAY' Ulysses is swimming through the water. He catches sight of the sparkling Pearl and of the Owl, which still has the scarf tied round its neck. The Pearl of Atlantis has got caught in a pile of rubble but is in danger of being swept away by the gushing water at any moment. Ulysses dives forward and touches the Pearl. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 54' 'ATLANTIS/UNDERWATER - DAY' Ulysses bursts up out of the gushing water, clutching the Pearl of Atlantis. Ulysses: (breathing heavily) Uuuaaa..heh-aaaa.. Uuuaaa..heh-aaa. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 55' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Titan, Nisa and Philo are climbing up onto the roof of a building. All around them, the water is rising fast, swirling wildly every which way. A column of water comes crashing down a short distance away. In an effort to climb as high as possible, Philo scrambles up onto Titan's back! Philo: (terrified) HELP MEEE!!!... Titan: (pulling efforts, growl) Uuueeeerrghhh.... Philo: (catching his breath) Ohh.... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 56' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Peleas is perched up on a roof. Peleas: (breathing efforts, climbing) Heh..heh... Hah. He contemplates the water just beneath him then gets ready to dive when, all of a sudden, a voice calls out to him: Ulysses: (O.S., calling) PELEAS! Peleas: (wondering) Hmm...Huh?! It's Ulysses, up on a nearby rooftop. Ulysses spins the still-wrapped Pearl of Atlantis round, above his head, like a sling, then lets go. The Pearl goes flying through the air. Ulysses: (throwing efforts) Uuah! Peleas stretches his arms out to catch the Pearl. But he aims badly and gets hit on one side of his face by the flying object. Peleas: (furiously, losing his temper) Are you CRAZY? You nearly knocked my block off! (then realizing what the object is) Oh! MY PEARL!! As Peleas holds the Pearl in both hands it shines brighter than before. The old man is frozen to the spot, captivated by the light. Ulysses: (calling) PELEAS... Peleas: (surprised sigh) Ah?! Ulysses: (calling, more insisting) PELEAS! Peleas looks up at Ulysses then shakes his head, forcing himself to come to. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 57' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Poseidon has witnessed the whole scene from up on the top of the dome. Poseidon: (enraged) Oh, no! In a fit of rage, he brings his tentacles crashing down, as if trying to smash the dome to smithereens. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 58' 'ATLANTIS - DAY' Peleas straightens up, smiling, and raises the Pearl above his head. For a split second, he no longer looks like a crazy little old man, but well and truly like the King of the Atlanteans. Peleas: (as if addressing Poseidon) PEARL OF ATLANTIS, LET YOUR POWER SHINE THROUGH! The Pearl of Atlantis starts shining bright, forms a bubble around PELEAS. Two beams of light shoot out, one towards ULYSSES and the OWL, the other towards TITAN, PHILO and NISA. Two bubbles of air (force fields) subsequently form around them. Poseidon: (enraged growl) Uueeerrgh haah... Peleas: (smiling, to Ulysses) FAREWELL, ULYSSES. Take heart! For the just always win in the end! He waves goodbye. He holds the Pearl up again and, this time, a halo starts shining around him (as in the description of the recollection scene in SEQ. 34).. The dome explodes and Peleas disappears from view. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 59' 'UNDERWATER - DAY' WIDE ANGLE SHOT: as the city is being engulfed by a giant wave, two bubbles rise up towards the surface. Inside one of the bubbles, we can make out Ulysses and the Owl, being tossed around in every direction. The Companions are in the other bubble. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 60' 'EXT. SEA - LATE AFTERNOON' The Companions come up to the surface of the water (the bubbles had popped as soon as they had hit the air), panting. Philo, Nisa & Titan: (gasping for breath) AAhh...Huuaahhh...Huuaaahhh.... Ulysses: (gasping for breath) Huahh..huahh...huahhh.... They look at each other, to check they are all safe and sound, but notice that Peleas is not with them. Owl: (landing on Nisa's hands) Huuh huh huuuh.... Nisa: (to the Owl, happily) Hu-hmmm... (wondering) Where's Peleas? Philo: (sadly) He must have been swept away! But then, all of a sudden, a ball of light comes shooting out of the water, up into the star-spangled sky. The Companions shout for joy. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (cheering, joyfully) YEAH-HAY!!! HUUURRRAYY! JUUUHHUUU! YEAH! HAHAHAH HAAA!... The ball of light flies upwards, leaving a starry streak across the sky, in its wake. CUT TO: Epilogue 'SEQ. 61' 'EXT. SEA/SHIP -NIGHT' SHOT of the starry sky and the Orion constellation. The camera then PANS DOWN to reveal the Companions, on the ship's deck, looking up at the sky. Nisa: (dreamily) I wish I could just take off at the stars like that... Zephyr: (grousing) Yeah... And I wish I hadn't missed out on a whole adventure! Dates and Diomedes nod, looking disappointed. Dates, Diomedes, Ulysses, Titan, Nisa & Philo: (impatient groans) Hoah!!! ULYSSES looks at ZEPHYR and smiles. Ulyssses: (to Zephyr) Don't worry, Philo will tell you everything - he's got a whole GALAXY of things to write about now! Philo: (excited) Eheh.... The Owl up on Nisa's shoulder points at herself with the tip of her tail: Nisa: (wondering) Heh??? Owl: (proudly, protesting) Huuhoh...hoh huuuh hoh.... Nisa: (stroking the Owl's head) That's right, it's all thanks to you, you precious little pearl! The Companions burst out laughing. Ulysses, Nisa, Philo, Titan, Dates & Diomedes: (laughing) Huuh haahhahahahahah haaahhahaha... A short distance away, on the water, Poseidon watches the Companions' ship sail away. Poseidon: (feigning indifference) Huuarrgh. Heh! So what if that doddering old Atlantean circus act got away?! Ulysses is still stuck on MY ocean. EXACTLY where I want him! (devious laughter) Hehehe heheh hohehaaa.... IRIS OUT on the Pearl of Atlantis, twinkling away in the starry sky. IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts